In the mall
by SapphireBlue24
Summary: When the Winx bumped into the Specialists in the mall, will they be friends or more than friends? This is my first story, so the summary is not that good.
1. First time

**Hi all.. I'm a new writer and I don't know if my story is good enough so if you review, I would very much appreciate it. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First time**

**No POV:**

"Come on, Stella! We're gonna be late for class." shouted Layla from the Winx's common room.

"Coming! I just need to fix my hair." said Stella coming out of the room that she shared with Layla/Aisha while trying to tie her hair with no luck.

"Stella, don't tell me you have forgotten magic?" said Musa.

"Oh, yeah. A touch of magic is just what I need. Thanks, Musa." said Stella gratefully.

With a click of her fingers, Stella's hair is instantly tied up in a neat ponytail. And the girls, Musa, Layla, Flora, Stella, Tecna and Bloom walked together to their first class, Myth History.

After class, the Winx go to Magix for lunch and shopping for Stella. After their lunch, Stella and the girls walk to the mall with fruit smoothies in their hands. While there, Stella go from store to store, urging the girls to try the clothes she picked for them. As a result, the girls ended up buying the same amount as Stella. Later, when they're in their dorm rooms doing whatever they're doing, **(Musa: listening to her headphones; Layla/Aisha: practicing some dance moves; Stella: designing fashion; Flora: nursing her plants; Tecna: playing games on her computer; Bloom: playing with Kiko - her pet rabbit)** they heard an announcement by Ms. Faragonda.

"Girls, please meet me in my office."

The girls look at each other with confuse expression on their faces, shrugged and went to see Ms. Faragonda. Bloom knocked on Ms. Faragonda's office door and the girls walked into her office.

"Hello girls, please take a seat." Ms. Faragonda said while waving her hands to make more chairs appear.

The girls take a seat and wait for her to continue.

"As you all know, this Saturday we are going to have a ball here at Alfea for all three schools in Magix, and I want each of you to help plan and decorate the ballroom. Is that alright for you all?"

"Yes! That'll be fine, Ms. Faragonda. What do you want us to do?" Bloom answered on behalf of the Winx.

"Well, I want you all to plan and decorate according to your powers. That is; Layla, you hang up the decorations; Stella, you control the lighting; Musa, you plan the music; Flora, you take care of the plants; Bloom and Tecna, you two can decide where the tables and chair are put. Oh, and remember to leave some space as the dance floor. That's it, can you girls handle it?"

"We won't disappoint you, Ms. Faragonda." Layla replied. "We will do our best."

"Thank you, girls. I really appreciate it. You can leave now. You will start decorating tomorrow morning."

"You're welcome."

With that the girls exited Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Yay! Isn't it fun? Ms. Faragonda let us decorate the ballroom for the dance." Stella said while jumping around.

"Ya. Now come on, I'm starving. Let's go to Magix and eat." Musa said.

The girls went to Magix for dinner. After dinner, they walked around the shopping district. Stella decided she needed to go shopping again and dragged poor Bloom with her.

"We'll meet in the foodcourt in an hour, 'kay?" Tecna shouted to Bloom and Stella.

"Yes, great!" Stella yelled back before they disappeared into a bundle on clothes (literally).

Musa and Layla went into the music center. Tecna went into the technology shop to see the latest gadgets while Flora went into the florists.

**Stella's POV:**

I was taking clothes from their racks for Bloom to try when I bumped into something or rather, someone.

"Hey, Bloom. Try this one, and this. These should su - ow!"

"Oh. I'm so sorry, are you alright?" that someone said. He held out a hand to help me up from my position on the ground.

"Ya, but next time don't stand in the middle of the lane. I'm trying to shop here." I grumbled while rubbing my backside.

"Haha, next time I won't. Hey, what's your name? I'm Brandon."

I looked up and see that the stranger, Brandon is not bad looking, quite cute somehow.

"I'm Stella and this is Bloom." I answer while gesturing to Bloom.

"Oh, and this is Sky." he said while gesturing to a blond person who was searching for something on the rack.

Sky turned around and waved to us. I saw Bloom's face lights up. Aw, these two can be the perfect couple.

"Well, it is nice meeting you but we should go. We still need to shop and are meeting our friends in the foodcourt later. Bye" I said to Brandon.

After we were done shopping, we went to the foodcourt to wait for the others.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if it is good enough.**


	2. Flashbacks

**Hi! So this is my second chapter. I think it is a bit long.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

**No POV:**

"Hey, where did you two go? We've been waiting forever." complained Musa to Bloom and Stella when they entered the foodcourt.

"Well, what do you know? WE MET BOYS!" squealed Stella.

"Really? Seems to me all of us met a boy." said Layla. "So, who'll share their story first?"

The girls started walking towards Alfea.

"How 'bout Stella and Bloom first?"

**Bloom's POV:**

_**Flashback:**_

_Stella was taking clothes from their racks for me to try when she bumped into someone._

_"Hey, Bloom. Try this one, and this. These should su - ow!"_

_"Oh. I'm so sorry, are you alright?" that someone said. He held out a hand to help Stella up from her position on the ground._

_"Ya, but next time don't stand in the middle of the lane. I'm trying to shop here." she grumbled while rubbing her backside._

_"Haha, next time I won't. Hey, what's your name? I'm Brandon."_

_"I'm Stella and this is Bloom." Stella answered while gesturing to me_

_"Oh, and this is Sky." he said while gesturing to a blond person who is searching for something on the rack._

_Sky turned around and waved to us. He is so cute. I could feel that I'm blushing._

_"Well, it is nice meeting you but we should go. We still need to shop and are meeting our friends in the foodcourt later. Bye." Stella said to Brandon._

"After we were done shopping, we went to the foodcourt to find you guys waiting for us. That's it." I said to the girls.

"Okay, so Flora you're next. Tell us about the boy you met." Layla said to Flora.

Instantly, Flora blushed a light shade of pink. But she told us her story anyway.

**Flora's POV:**

_**Flashback:**_

_I was walking around the florist's admiring the flowers when I saw a beautiful pink rose on the floor. I went to pick it up, but I felt another hand brush past mine and picked the rose up. I blushed and stand up, while the person also stand up. I looked up and saw that he is very cute with long midnight blue hair._

_"Here you go, a beautiful flower to match your beautiful face." he said to me while handing the flower to me after paying for it._

_I blushed and take the flower._

_"Th-thank y-you." I stammered while blushing a shade of light pink._

_"You're welcome. I'm Helia, nice to meet you." he said, bowed and kissed the back of my hand like a gentleman._

_"I-I'm Fl-Flora, nice to meet y-you t-too." I stammered and blush a deeper shade of pink._

_"Flora." he repeated as if tasting my name in his mouth. "What a beautiful name. It suits you perfectly."_

_"Th-thank y-you. I have to g-go meet with my f-friends in the foodcourt. Bye." I stammered, blushed and waved to him._

"Then I went to the foodcourt. Since I'm the first one here, I bought a fruit smoothie and wait for you guys. That's how I met Helia" I said with a dreamy look on my face and blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Wow, our Flora here have found a crush." said Stella while trying not to giggle.

"Next, Tecna." said Bloom while opening the door to our dorm.

By now we have arrived in our dorm room in Alfea.

**Tecna's POV:**

_**Flashback:**_

_I was looking around at the computer corner when I saw someone playing some kind of game on one of the computers. I went closer and saw that he was playing one of my favorite games. He lost and try again._

_"Hey, how about we compete together?" I tell him._

_He turned around and I saw that he has ginger colored hair and wears glasses._

_"Sure."_

_He moved over a bit so I can stand beside him. Then, we start playing the game. I beat him by 100 points._

_"Wow, you're good. Not bad for a girl." he smiled at me. "I'm Timmy, what about you?"_

_"Tecna." I replied._

_"Hello Tecna, nice to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you too, Timmy." I tell him, then I check the digital clock on the computer. "Oh, I need to go to the foodcourt to wait for my friends. Bye."_

"Then, I went to the foodcourt to see Flora just finishing her smoothie." I finished off.

"Now, it's Layla and Musa's turn." I said.

**Musa's POV:**

**_Flashback:_**

_Me and Layla was browsing through the music CDs when someone bumped into me.  
_

_"Ouch, that hurts. Hey, next time watch where you are going!" I said to that person while rubbing my head._

_"Yeah right, pixie. As if I care what you think."_

_I can't believe somebody dared to talk back to me. After Layla helped me get up from the ground, another person came to see what's the matter._

_"Wow Riven, you bumped into a girl and you didn't even say sorry." he said._

_So his name is Riven, huh. Not a bad name, too bad he has a very rude attitude._

_"Whatever, I'm sorry. You okay?" he grumbled after being lectured by his friend._

_"Still alive. So you're Riven, am I right? What about you?" I asked Riven's friend._

_"Nabu. Sorry about that."_

_"It's okay. I'm Musa and she's Layla." I tell him._

_"Hey look, Muse! Look what I found, it's your favorite band and they have a new release." Layla held up a new CD of my favorite band._

_"Ya, finally. I've been waiting forever for them. Well, nice to meet you two but we need to wait for our friends." I told Riven and Nabu._

"After I paid for the CD, me and Layla walk to the foodcourt. The End. That's how we met." I said to the others.

**No POV:**

After Musa's story, they prepared for bed.

"Goodnight girls, tomorrow we need to decorate." said Bloom while yawning.

After the girls said goodnight to each other they went to their room for some 'beauty sleep'.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Hey! It's you

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short. The ball will be on the next chapter.**

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Random915: Thank you! Which one shall I use? Layla or Aisha?**

**Briar Charming: Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hey! It's you...**

**No POV:**

"Hurry up, Stella." shout Layla.

"I'm coming. Shesh Layla, do you really have to yell at me every morning?" huffed Stella coming out of the room she shared with Layla. "Today is Saturday, for goodness sake. Let your mouth rest for two days a week."

"I would let my mouth rest for seven days a week if only you would hurry up." Layla shot back at her blond friend.

"Cut it out guys. We need to decorate the ballroom." Flora said as the peacemaker she is.

"Yeah. Who chooses her clothes for an hour and a half, anyway? Who wouldn't be mad?" said Layla.

"I can't help it if I wanna pick the perf - "

"Let's go down to the ballroom. Clocks' ticking." said Musa tapping her wrist.

"Except you don't have a watch, so how can you see the clock's ticking?" Bloom teased Musa about her bare wrist.

"As if you have any."

The girls stop arguing and walked to the ballroom. When they reached the ballroom, they saw Ms. Faragonda with six boys.

"Hey! That's Nabu and Riven." said Layla. "What're they doing here?"

"That's Helia." said Flora while blushing a light shade of pink.

"Brandon! Sky!" squealed Stella.

"That's 100% Timmy." said Tecna. "I'm guessing they're from Red Fountain. And I'm 98.5% sure that they're here to help us with the decorating."

"Hi, Ms. Faragonda. We're here." smiled Bloom.

"Oh, there you are. Let me introduce you to the boys."

"No need, Ms. Faragonda." smile Layla. "We met them in the mall."

A chorus of "Hey! It's you." and "Hi there." can be heard from the boys, while "Yo." and "Hello." can be heard from the girls.

"Okay, since you already know each other, you can work together." said Ms. Faragonda while walking to the door.

"Listen here guys. Nabu, you hang up the decorations with Layla/Aisha. Riven, you plan the music with Musa. Sky and Timmy, you two help Bloom and Tecna decide where the tables and chairs are put. Helia, you take care of the plants with Flora. And lastly, Brandon you help me control the lighting." bossed Stella in one whole breath with a big grin on her face.

"Who died and made you Queen?" muttered Riven.

"Excuse me?!" hiss Stella.

"Let's not argue, okay? We have the whole ballroom to decorate, and we only have 10 hours 28 minutes 43 seconds and 19 milliseconds to decorate." said Tecna.

The Winx and the Specialists went to work on their jobs assigned by Stella, although Riven doesn't like it one tiny teensy little bit.

After they have finished, the girls went up to their dorm rooms and the boys went back to Red Fountain to prepare.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review..**


	4. The Ball

**Hi guys! This chapter is about the ball.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Ball**

**No POV:**

The girls went to their rooms to prepare for the ball.

Stella was wearing a a orange and yellow ball gown with sparkling stars and moons and yellow high heels. Musa was wearing red ball gown with black musical notes and red with magenta low high heels. Bloom was wearing a blue ball gown with pink hearts and blue high heels. Flora is wearing a light pink ball gown with roses on it and pink and a little bit of pinkish green high heels. Layla was wearing a ball gown with different shades of green and green low high heels. Tecna was wearing a purple ball gown with digital numbers and purple high heels.

When they're done, the girls walked to the ballroom. The ballroom was already full of students from Red Fountain and not to mention the fairies from Alfea. The girls walked into the ballroom and sat at one of the tables. Not long after, the Specialists also came and sat at the table where the Winx were.

"Hi, Helia." smiled Flora sweetly.

"Hi, Flora. You look beautiful tonight." complimented Helia.

"Th-thank y-you." replied Flora while blushing.

"Hi, Brandon!" said Stella.

"Hi, sunshine. You're stunning."

"Sunshine? I love IT!"

"Hello, Sky." smiled Bloom

"Hi, Bloom. You look beautiful." said Sky.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Nabu." greeted Layla.

"Hey, Layla. Looking good."

"Don't I always?" teased Layla.

"Hi, Timmy. Wanna play the latest model of the DigiGameX 770?"

"Hi, Tecna. Of course."

"Lovebirds. Such a waste of time." scoffed Riven while rolling his eye.

"Excuse me? The 'lovebirds' as you call them are my friends." hissed Musa.

"Whatever. I'm gonna take something to eat." said Riven and he walked to where the buffet table is.

Just then, Ms. Faragonda came and asked Musa if she would like to sing.

"Hello Musa, I was wondering if you would like to sing a song for us?" asked Ms. Faragonda.

"Of course, Ms. Faragonda. When's my turn?" answered Musa.

"How about after this song?"

"Okay!" smiled Musa.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna sing a song." Musa told the girls when Ms. Faragonda walked back to her table where Prof. Saladin, Ms. Griselda, Prof. Cordatorta, Prof. Palladium, Prof. Wizgiz, Prof. DuFour and Prof. Avalon sat.

"And now, we have Princess MUSA of The Harmonic Nebula sing us a song!"

Musa walked on stage.

"Hello! Tonight I'm gonna sing a song called Love Story."

As the music start, Musa swayed her hips in time to the music.

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

She started to make hand waves (like while you're singing, you make some hands actions).

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello, "  
Little did I know...

While singing the 'Hello' part, she waved her hand in a hello. (You guys know what I mean, right?)

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

She bowed at the 'prince' part and curtsied at the 'princess' part. She take the microphone off the stand and started to walk slowly to the side of the stage.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

She walked to the front of the stage and 'high five'-d with some of the peoples in front of the stage.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

She walked back to the center of the stage and swayed her hips.

Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

She smiled. The crowd cheered for Musa and some of the boys wolf whistled when she finished the song.

"Thank you!" said Musa and she walked off the stage.

"You were fantastic, Muse." said Layla.

"Awesome!" said Tecna.

"Great!" said Flora.

"Beautiful!" said Bloom.

"Absolutely fantastically awesomely beautiful!" shouted Stella.

"Haha, thanks guys." laughed Musa.

"Hey, this is a good song. you guys wanna dance?"

The girls all hit the dance floor and dance with each other. Then the boys come and asked the girls to dance except Musa. Musa sat at the table and watched them.

"You were great just now." Riven said suddenly coming to her.

"Thanks? I don't know you're the complimentary kind of guy." replied Musa sarcastically.

"What do you know, pixie?" he smirked in reply.

"Fairy."

"Whatever, wanna dance?"

"Okay."

The Winx and Specialists have fun at the ball tonight, and it is time to say goodbye.

"Girls and boys!" Ms. Faragonda stand up and walked to the stage. "Girls, it is now time to say goodbye to the boys."

A chorus of 'Aw's went up from the girls.

"But," Ms. Faragonda continued. The crowd quiet down instantly. "it is also the time for the boys to give their date a traditional kiss goodbye."

"Oh yeah!" a boy shout.

The girls and boys cheered.

"So now, on the cont of three, the boys will give their date a kiss. Ready? 1 - 2 -"

The boys got ready to kiss their date. The Specialists got ready to kiss the Winx.

"- 3!"

Musa watched the Specialists kiss her friends and smile. But she didn't know that she, too, will be kissed. Riven suddenly spun Musa around and kiss her on the lips softly. This caught her by surprises but she smiled and hugged Riven goodbye.

After the Specialists went back to Red Fountain, the girls went up to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review!**


	5. The date

**Hello! Sorry, I've been a bit busy lately 'cause my end-of-year exams are coming up. Btw, this chapter takes place on Sunday. The ball is on Saturday and Stella just went shopping on Friday (and met the boys).**

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Summer's Sunshine: Thanks for reading and I also love 'Love Story'.**

**Alex winx club: Here is a new chapter! Enjoy! XD**

**Muriforever: Yes, there'll be. But how MxR do you want? Do you want Riven to get jealous and then they become a couple, or do you want them to become a couple instantly?**

**Random915: (Chapter 3) Really? (Chapter 4) Yeah, I think so too!**

**Briar Charming: That's great, I hope you also like this chapter. :)**

**kourtney: Thanks!**

**i love dogs200w: I've read it and I like it.. Plz update as soon as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The date**

**No POV:**

The Winx all woke up to find a bright light beam in their rooms.

"Stella, why did you put your brightest sun in our rooms, we're trying to sleep here." yawned Bloom while walking out of the room she shared with Flora.

"Brandon asked me out!" squealed Stella while dancing around the Winx's common room.

"And what are you gonna wear?" asked Musa though she already knew the answer.

"That's the problem, darling. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO WEAR!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down pretty princess. I'm sure you have a lot of dresses to wear to your date." said Layla.

"No, there's nothing which means we have to go - " started Stella slyly.

"Shopping" groaned the rest of the girls.

"Do we really have to? I mean you just went on Friday." asked Musa.

"'Course we have to, where else am I gonna find the perfect outfit for my date? Plus, I would really appreciate it if you guys come too. Pwetty pwease? With bevvy on top?" begged Stella with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I hate it when you use that face." huffed Musa.

"Why? It's cute. Besides, I can get what I want by putting on that face." laughed Stella.

"I don't know why I'm even friends with you." said Musa.

"Easy darling. That's 'cause we met in our first year, shared a dorm and became best friends. How easy it that?" smiled Stella.

"Whatever, are you planing to change and go shopping or you wanna talk all day and forget 'bout the date with Brandon?"

After Stella changed, the girls caught a bus to Magix mall.

"Hey look at this, isn't it perfect with that orange sundress I'm buying?" said Stella while holding up a pair of star earring and a moon necklace.

"Pretty princess, it will suit very well with that dress." said Musa.

"And this high heels should suit you." said Bloom holding up a pair of light yellow ballet flat with a star in the place of a ribbon.

"Oh, what a beautiful high heel. I wanna buy it!"

After Stella paid for the dress, high heels and accessories, the girls have lunch and went back to Alfea.

"Okay listen here, Stella, you only have 4 hours 56 minutes 23 seconds and 11 milliseconds to take a bubble bath, dry your hair, curl your hair, wear your dress and jewelries, wear your make up, paint your nails, put on your shoes and wait for Brandon to pick you up. Is that clear? Or do you wanna be late?" asked Tecna.

"How am I gonna do all that in 4 hours?" wailed Stella.

"Shouting won't help, Stella. Now you only have 4 hours 55 minutes 43 seconds and 21 milliseconds...20...19...18...17.. - "

"Okay okay, I get it. All of you help me get ready."

The girl all helped Stella prepare for her date. Flora gave Stella an organic facial mask, Bloom painted her nails with 'Sunset Pink', Musa put on some music and basically just fooling around, Layla prepared the dress, and Tecna keep track of the time. Stella finished preparing for her date at exactly 5 minutes before Brandon is due to pick her up.

"Okay Stella, Brandon is coming in 5 minutes...4...3...2... Are you ready? 'Cause he's gonna knock any second now." asked Tecna.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Here he is. Bye Stella, have fun." the girls told Stella while Tecna opened the door and greeted Brandon.

"'Course I'll have fun, bye girls." and with that she walked out of the girls' dorm and into Brandon's open arms.

After Stella and Brandon left, the girls decided to play some board games, but they quickly got bored with it.

"What should we do?" moaned Musa. "I wanna know how it goes with the two lovebirds."

"Yeah, me too." agreed Bloom.

"Hey girls, how 'bout we follow them and see how it goes?" suggested Layla.

"Sounds fun. Why don't we?" said Musa looking around at the girls for confirmation.

"I-I don't know about that. It's rude to interrupt their date." said Flora looking nervous with the whole idea.

"Aw, come on Flo. We're just checking up on them, we're not interrupting." said Bloom trying to assure Flora.

"I agree with Flora. It's not good to sneak around while pretending we're just passer-by, that'll attract attention to ourselves." said Tecna.

"You guys are no fun." pouted Bloom while crossing her arms.

"Hey, how 'bout we play the Earth game that Bloom taught us, truth or dare? That'll be fun." said Musa with a sly smile on her face.

"Okay. Let's play paper scissors rock to see who goes first." said Bloom rubbing her hands gleefully. "I have the perfect dare in mind."

The girls formed a circle and played paper scissors rock.

"Okay, Flora you're first. Let's see truth or dare?" ask Layla.

"Um... I choose truth." Flora replied.

"No fun, but whatever." said Musa.

**Flora POV:**

The girls huddled together except me and talked in whispers discussing what question to ask me. I'm very nervous, I don't know what kind of question they're going to ask me.

"Okay Flora, answer this question truthfully or play a dare." said Tecna once they finished discussing. "Have you kissed Helia yet?"

Oh no, I hate these kinds of questions. I don't know how to answer.

"I-I...well no, I don't think so." I answered honestly while blushing a light pink. "But he did kissed my hand when he we met."

"Really?" Musa raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What about the night of the ball? When you two shared a traditional kiss goodbye? Huh?" Layla pressed.

"But that's when he kissed me." I wailed. "And that doesn't count, you asked if _I_ have kissed _him_, not the other way round and my answer is no. Now who's next."

"If you say so." shrugged Layla. But I don't think she believed me.

"Hey guys, there's this spin thingy I found on the app store that can help us choose who's next." said Tecna while showing us her phone. It has a circle with spaces around it to type in our names and there's a needle which spins when you press the button 'Spin Now'.

"What are you waiting for?" ask Bloom. "DOWNLOAD IT!"

"Okay..." said Tecna pressing the install button. "Now we need to wait for it to install."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I got the idea for playing truth or dare when I read 'Truth or Dare Anyone?' by Summer's Sunshine. You guys should read it, it's really good. Anyway, please review or PM me to tell me what dare (or questions) should I give the other Winx. Thanks! :)**


	6. Again?

**Here's Chapter 6! Hope you guys enjoy it..!  
**

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Guest: I'll use Layla in my next story. Hope you'll read it when I publish it! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Again?  
**

**No POV:  
**

After Tecna downloaded the Truth or Dare app, the Winx continued to play.

"Right, now I'm gonna press this button and the needle will - " began Tecna.

"Just do it, we don't need an expert here to teach us how it works." cut in Layla while rolling her eyes.

Tecna pressed the 'Spin Now' button and the girls hold their breath and waited for the needle to stop spinning.

"The needle points to...me?" announced Tecna.

"Okay Tecna, the needle chooses you and so it's your turn." said Bloom. "Truth or dare?"

"Um...dare?" said Tecna uncertainly.

"Good choice, Tec." smiled Musa giving Tecna a double thumbs up.

The girls except Tecna huddled together to decide what dare Tecna will get.

"Okay Tecna, here's your dare." said Musa.

"Will it be hard?" asked Tecna biting her lower lip.

"Depends how you think of it." shrugged Musa. "Anyway, your dare is to plant a pack fake spiders in Timmy's room tonight."

Musa hold up a gigantic pack of fake Halloween spiders.

"What? Are you crazy?" exclaimed Tecna.

"No, actually I'm not crazy." said Musa.

"Come on, Tecna. Don't back down, or you're a coward chicken." laughed Bloom. "We'll come with you if that makes you feel better."

"Fine." grumbled Tecna. "But if I get in trouble, I'll blame it on you guys."

"No problem, as long you get it done." said Layla.

The girls walked to Red Fountain and knocked on the Specialists' door. Sky opened the door and invited them in.

"Oh hey! I wasn't expecting you girls." said Sky.

"Um..I just wanna know if Timmy's here?" said Tecna nervously clutching the bag of spiders behind her back.

"Oh, wait a minute I'll call him. TIMMY!" said Sky.

Timmy came out of his room and when he saw Tecna, he blushed a light shade of pink.

"What's the - Hey! Didn't expect you girls to come."

"Um.." laughed Tecna nervously. "I was hopping..um..you can lend me your..um..your ComputerY 86 for a moment. I..um..kinda need it urgently and I don't have time to buy one."

"Oh, sure. It's in my room, you know how to set it up, right?" said Timmy.

"Yeah, thanks."

Tecna quickly went into the room that Timmy shared with Helia. She emptied the bag of spiders on Timmy's side of the room and put a spell on them. She waited a few minutes for the spell to work and then went back to the guys' common room.

"Thanks Timmy. Now we're just gonna head back to Alfea."

The girls went back to their common room and crowded around Tecna.

"So? How did it go?" asked Musa.

"Well, I planted all the spiders on Timmy's side of the room and put a spell on them so that they will be invisible for a half an hour so that when Timmy go back to his room he won't suspect anything. Oh, and I also put up an invisible camera to see how he reacts." giggled Tecna.

"Awesome, now let's see his expression when he found the spiders in his room." said Layla.

Tecna pulled down a screen and they watched the scene in front of them unfold.

**With the Specialists...**

**Nabu's POV:**

After the girls left we watch a bit of TV except Timmy. He said he have something to finish, a project, and went to his room. After half an hour, we heard a scream coming from Timmy and Helia's room. We all rushed to the scene to see what happened.

"What's the matter Tim Tam? Saw a ghost?" teased Riven.

"S-spiders!"

There were a lot of spiders on Timmy's side of the room.

"Wait a minute, these are Halloweens' spiders. They're fake" said Sky picking one up and showing it to us.

"Someone's played a trick on you, Timmy. A really good one too." laughed Riven.

"But they ain't here half an hour ago when I came in. How can someone plant the spiders if I'm in here? Surely I'd have heard it." said a confused Timmy. "It's illogical."

**With the Winx...**

**No POV:**

"Wow, great job. I can't believe you actually pulled it off." laughed Musa. "And managed to scare the lights out of Timmy too. I actually kinda feel sorry for him."

"What?! You didn't expect me to pull it off? I'm disappointed in you, Musa. Having such little friend on one of your best friend." Tecna mock said, faking offended.

"Okay, now who's next Tec?" said Bloom.

"Now I just need to delete my name so that it will only leave you, Layla and Musa."

After Tecna deleted her name, she pressed the button and the girls waited for it to stop.

"Yay! It's me, I choose dare!" said Layla jumping up and doing fists pump.

The girls huddled together to decide Layla's dare.

"Layla, your dare is...drum roll please..." started Musa with a dramatic pause.

"Just spit it out already, we don't need another drama queen." groaned Layla.

"Fine." Musa pouted. "Your dare is...make a fake call."

"To?" Layla asked with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

"Nabu." replied Bloom with a grin.

"What?!" shouted Layla in disbelief.

"Yep, you are to make a fake phone call to Nabu." said Tecna.

"Girls, don't you think it's not fair? I mean, we're playing tricks on the guys." ask Flora with a worried face.

"Who cares? It's nearly Halloween anyway. Remember? The Earth saying, 'Trick or Treat'?" said Musa. "Layla, you making this phone call or be a coward chicken?"

"Whatever, where's my phone?" grumbled Layla.

Tecna gave Layla her phone and she dialed Nabu's phone number, make it anonymous and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" said Nabu. "Who's this?"

"Hello, is this Nabu?" asked Layla in a high voice.

"Yes. Who're you?"

"Nabu! I'm your childhood sweetheart, remember?" squeaked Layla.

"Childhood sweetheart?"

"Yes! Don't tell me you've forgotten me?"

"Nope, sorry." apologized Nabu.

"Oh Nabu, don't you remember the promise we made? How could you forget me?" Layla faked cried..

"Um..look, I don't know who you are and I don't have a childhood sweetheart."

"Nabu! Is there another girl? I'll come find you, and we can get married right away."

"Sorry, whoever you are I'm not into you." said Nabu.

"How could you! Nabu darling, where are you?" screeched Layla.

"No need, bye." and with that he hung up.

"Wow! Childhood sweetheart?" said Musa.

"Pretty neat huh?" smirked Layla. "Who's next?"

Tecna pressed the button.

"Bloom." announced Tecna.

"Hmm...I want dare."

The girls except Bloom huddled together.

"Bloom, your mission is to kiss Sky." said Tecna.

"Now?"

"Yes, now." confirmed Tecna.

"But..."

"No buts, we'll come with you."

The girls went to Red Fountain, and Bloom knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey? What are you girls doing here? Didn't you came just now?" asked Helia.

"Um...is Sky in?"

"Oh, he's here. Come in." Helia invited the girls in.

"No thanks, Helia. Only Bloom will go in, but can you leave the door open?" said Musa.

"Um..okay?" said Helia and walked back to the common room.

Bloom followed Helia in.

"Hi Bloom, why are you here again?" greeted Sky.

"Um...I've got something to give you."

Bloom walked towards Sky and kissed him on the lips. Then, she charged out of the room.

"Run!"

The girls ran back to Alfea.

"Whew, that was embarrassing." Bloom glared at Tecna.

"What? It's Layla's idea."

"Whatever." Bloom grumbled. "Anyway, Musa your turn."

"Dare."

The girls except Musa huddled together.

"Musa, your dare is write a note on the Specialists' door."

"We need to go back to Red Fountain AGAIN?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What should I write about?"

"Anything."

The girls went back to Red Fountain and stood in front of the Specialists' door. Musa used her magic to write a note. It says:

To: The Specialists

I need all of you (including Brandon)  
to meet me by the fountain at the  
mall tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. It  
is very important so please  
meet me exactly at 3:00 p.m.  
See you there.

~Secret Admirer

After Musa wrote the note, she knocked on the door and flee Red Fountain with the girls. Back in their dorm, they waited for Stella to come back.

"I'm back!" shouted Stella coming in.

* * *

**This chapter is very long. Please review!**


	7. It's a TRICK?

**Wow! It's the 7th chapter already, it feels like only yesterday when I started it. My end-of-year exams has started yesterday, so I dunno when I have time to post chapter 8. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Replies to reviews:  
**

**Alex winx club: Here's the answers to your questions: 1. Yes, Musa did enjoy dancing with Riven. 2. Tecna have a crush on Timmy but is too shy to admit it. Sorry, I didn't use your second dare. (dye one of the girls' hair a different color)  
**

**Briar Charming: Thanks! Here's Chapter 7.**

**Muriforever: Thanks! I'll think of something.**

**shiinoy: Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it..!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: It's a TRICK?**

**NO POV:**

The girls all crowded around Stella when she came in.

"So? How was it? Is it fun? Huh?" ask Layla.

"Whoa! One questions at a time." laughed Stella. "Yes, it was fun."

"What did you guys do?" asked Flora.

**Stella's POV:**

I started telling them about my date.

_**Flashback:**_

_We went to a restaurant to have dinner after Brandon picked me up from Alfea._

_"Sunshine, later I'm gonna take you to the park." said Brandon._

_"What for?" I asked._

_"You'll see." he answered with a mysterious grin._

_After dinner, we went to the park. Brandon led me to my favorite place by the lake._

_"Wow, how did you know this is my favorite place?"_

_"Let's just say I understand you."_

_There was a blanket on the ground. Brandon sat on it and beckoned me over, I sat beside him and we watch the stars for a while. Then, we walk around for a bit. I spotted an ice-cream truck and we went to get an ice-cream each, vanilla for me and chocolate for Brandon. We talked and walked while eating our ice-creams. We went back to the lake and he asked me to be his girlfriend.  
_

_"Princess Stella of Solaria, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "I know I'm not royal, but I loved you the minute I saw you."_

_"Yes! Oh Brandon, of course." I answered than jumped on him and kissed him. "And it doesn't matter if you're not royal. I mean, take my parents for example, they're both royal and that didn't go well."_

_He just smiled and kissed me again._

"That's how it went" I said.

**NO POV:**

"So he asked you to be his girlfriend, huh?" Musa ask.

"Yes! That was the happiest moment of my date." replied Stella.

"Um...girls, it's getting late and we have class tomorrow." said Flora.

"Yeah, and we need to go to the mall after class." continued Tecna.

"The mall? What for?" asked Stella.

"Never you mind, you'll see when you get there." grinned Layla.

"'Night girls." yawned Bloom while walking to the room she shared with Flora.

"'Night Bloom." chorused the other girls.

The girls all went to their respective rooms to sleep. And Stella with her date in mind.

**The next day, after class...  
**

"Stella!" shouted Layla. "Are you ready? We need to leave NOW! As in RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah, I'm done." said Stella coming out of the room she shared with Layla. "Why are we going to the mall again? I mean, it's not that I'm not excited, it's usually me who drag you guys to the mall but today it's you guys who drag me to the mall."

"You see, yesterday when you went out on your date, we played Truth or Dare. And Musa got the last dare, her dare is to write a note on the Specialists' door. She wrote about meeting a secret admirer by the fountain at the mall today at exactly 3:00 p.m. So now we pretend that you want to go shopping and we 'accidentally' bump into them." explained Bloom.

"Oh, will Brandon be there?" ask Stella.

"Probably, I wrote 'including Brandon' in the note." Musa said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" cried Stella.

The girls caught a bus to the Magix mall and walk around. At 3:04 p.m. they went to the fountain by the mall.

"Hey girls!" waved Sky from the fountain.

"Oh hey! What are you guys doing here?" asked Bloom casually while the other girls tried not to giggle.

"Well...yesterday, we saw a note on our door saying that someone will be waiting for us here." replied Timmy.

"Oh, who is it?" asked Tecna.

"It says secret admirer." said Helia.

"Oh, cool." smiled Flora mysteriously.

"It's a trick." grumbled Riven.

"Really?" asked Musa with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"We've waited for 4 minutes now, and it says to wait at exactly 3:00 p.m."

The girls exchanged a smile.

"Oh well, happy waiting. And Brandon do you wanna go shopping?" Stella asked Brandon.

"Okay!" Brandon followed Stella into the mall.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the music store. Bye girls." said Musa while walking into the mall.

The rest of the girls all split up and went into the mall leaving the guys by the fountain.

"I'm gonna go with Flora." said Helia. He ran to catch up with Flora.

"I'm gonna go the technology store." Timmy walked into the mall.

Riven, Sky and Nabu also follow Musa, Bloom and Layla respectively.

**Riven's POV:**

I went to the music store where Musa was. She was with a guy with dark blue hair, Jarad I think. What is he doing here? I hate that guy.

"Hey beautiful." he said approaching Musa. "I'm Jarad. What's yours?"

"Musa"she replied.

"So, you wanna go out sometime?" Jarad asked.

That creep, how dare he ask Musa out. Wait..am I jealous? Why am I jealous? Oh crap, I think I fell for Musa.

"Not interested, besides I already have a boyfriend."

"Really? Where is he?" Jarad raised an eyebrow.

"Here. I'm her boyfriend." I said wrapping my arm round Musa's shoulder.

"Wha - " Musa stared at me, wide eyed. Then quickly covered it with a fake smile.

**Musa's POV:**

Riven wrapped his arm round me. What does he think he is doing? But it felt nice.

"Yeah, now can you leave me alone?" I told that Jarad guy.

He immediately scurry away.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Whatever." he said dropping his arm. "I hate that guy."

I continued with my music search. After I paid for the CD, me and Riven go to the arcade to find Layla and Nabu playing at one of the game station.

"Hey Musa, wanna dance?" asked Layla when I walked in within earshot.

"Sure, this time I'm not gonna lose to you." I warned.

"We'll see." she replies with a chuckle.

**No POV:**

Musa and Layla went to one of the dance machine.

"So, what song?" asked Musa looking at the song menu.

"I dunno, you choose. You're the fairy of music." Layla replied with a shrugged.

"How 'bout Dancing Queen?"

"Sure."

Musa entered the song code and she and Layla stood in position on the dance pad. The music starts and the two started to dance following the arrows on the screen while Riven and Nabu raced each other in a car racing game.

* * *

**So? How was this chapter? Please review!**


	8. Where's Musa?

**Hey! Here's chapter 8. This chapter is about Musa is kidnapped by Jarad. He and Darcy have plans to rule the whole magical dimension.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Where's Musa?  
**

**No POV:**

After Layla beat Musa by 2 points they met up with the other Winx and Specialists.

"I still can't believe I didn't win. You've won every single time I danced with you. It's not fair." whined Musa.

She and Layla are walking in front of Riven and Nabu.

"Well Musa," Layla put on her best lecture voice. "life's not fair. You just have to accept it. Just like... blah blah blah... So, the moral of this story is, you have to believe that I won."

"Next time, I will win. Just you wait." joked Musa.

"Bring it on." challenged Layla.

"Hey guys, where have you been? It's getting late and we need to go back to Alfea." said Flora.

The Specialists dropped the girls at Alfea's entrance before going back to Red Fountain. The girls talked about their day with the Specialists and went to bed at around 10:45 p.m not knowing that someone is plotting to kidnap Musa.

**Jarad's POV:**

I am now hiding in the tree outside of the stupid fairies' dorm. They're still talking, when are they planning to go to bed? I'll teach Musa a lesson for rejecting me. At around 10:45 p.m they finally decided to sleep.

"'Night girls." said Flora, the nature freak.

"'Night Flora." the girls replied.

I sneaked into Musa's room that she shared with Tecna, the techno girl. I walked over to Musa's bed. I lifted her up and with a spell of my own, transported us to my secret hideout.

**The next day...**

**Musa's POV:**

I woke up to a sound, but not the usual wake up call from Stella, it's like something or someone growling and hitting something. I scanned my surroundings and found that I'm in some sort of cave. I try to stand up but can't, my ankles were tied together and my hands were tied around a pole. Then I saw Jarad approached me.

"Hey beautiful, I see that you're up." he said with a smirk.

"Why am I here? Where's Alfea? Why are you here?" I asked him.

He just stand there with that awful smirk on his face. If I ever get outta here, I'm gonna make sure that he wish he was never born.

"You're here because _nobody _rejects me, not even someone as beautiful as you. And as to where's Alfea, you probably won't see it again." he said. "That's the answers to your questions."

"You still haven't answer the question: 'Why are you here?'" I said.

"You really wanna know why I'm here?"

"Yes, you stupid jerk."

"Well, let's see, how do I put it so you won't be scared? Hmm... Okay, this" he said gesturing to the cave. "is my one of the cave on my home planet, the Dark Mountania. And I kidnapped you so that we could be married and me and Darcy will rule the whole magical dimension."

"Darcy?" I gasped. "No, you can't force me to marry you. And no way am I letting you and your bitchy girlfriend rule the magical dimension."

I can't and won't let him and Darcy, one of the members of the Trix have infinite powers.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." he warned in a low and dangerous voice.

**At Alfea...**

**No POV:**

"Hey guys, have you seen Musa anywhere?" asked Tecna walking out of her and Musa's room.

"No, she's probably still sleeping. No need to worry." said Stella with a smile.

"That's the problem, she's not in her bed and we have class in half an hour." said Tecna with panic rising in her voice.

"Relax Tecna, let's not jump to conclusion. Maybe she went to class first?" said Flora soothingly.

"Maybe you're right. Bye girls."

Tecna went to class to find that Musa's absent. In the dorm, she told the other girls about it.

"Girls, Musa's not in class." said Tecna.

"Yeah, Musa's not in Potion Mixture class too." said Bloom starting to worry about where Musa might be.

"And she's not in Music and Dance class. That's two of her favorite classes." said Layla.

"Let's not worry yet. Think where might Musa be." said Flora.

"Maybe she might be with Riven." started Stella. "Last time at the mall, I 'accidentally' noticed that Riven has his arm around Musa."

The girls decided that Musa's with Riven and went to Red Fountain. They find that Riven is training with the other Specialists in the fighting arena.

"Riven! Have you seen Musa?" yelled Stella attracting attention to the Winx.

The Specialists came over and asked what happen.

"Musa's not at Alfea, and we suspect that she would be with Riven." explained Stella.

"Why would she be with me?" asked Riven, genuinely confused.

"'Cause I saw you two together last time at the mall."

"We aren't together and where have she gone to?" said Riven.

"That's the problem, we don't know." replied Layla. "That's why we need your help."

The girls and boys went back to Alfea to tell Ms. Faragonda. Bloom knocked on Ms. Faragonda's door and went in with the Winx and Specialists behind her.

"Yes girls? How may I help you?" said Ms. Faragonda.

"Ms. Faragonda, Musa's gone." said Tecna.

"What do you mean Musa's gone?" asked a puzzled Ms. Faragonda.

"She's not in her classes this morning and she haven't come back now." said Flora.

"Tecna, can you use your powers to locate Musa?" said Ms. Faragonda. "And while she is doing that, I think you girls should go back to your dorm room first. Boys, I will tell Professor Saladin to excuse you from your afternoon classes."

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda."

The girls and boys went to the Winx's common room. There they waited for Tecna to locate Musa.

"Girls, I think I've found it. Musa's in...the Dark Mountania?" read Tecna from her laptop. "Isn't that's where Darcy is from? And why is she there?"

"That creep, Jarad." growled Riven. "I knew it. He kidnapped Musa, when I get my hands on him, I'll make him wish he was dead."

"Why do you suspect him?" asked Layla.

"Last time at the mall, I saw him flirting with Musa and I saw that Musa's annoyed with him so I decided to play the role as Musa's boyfriend and he quickly went away, but not before I see the evil glint in his eye." said Riven pacing the girls' common room.

"Oh, I see. But you two will - " began Stella.

"Hey, hear this. If a prince of the Dark Mountania married a princess of the Harmonic Nebula, they will have infinite powers and can rule the whole magical dimension including Earth." cut in Tecna.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Bloom. "We need to save Musa from a forced marriage."

* * *

**And that's chapter 8. Hope you all like it. Review!**


	9. Help me, Riven

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 9. Sorry, this chapter is a bit short... I don't know what to write about.**

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Muriforever: No, she won't be hurt (I think). :) You need to read to find out!**

**Alex winx club: Thanks! Here's the next chapter.**

**MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever: Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Help me, Riven  
**

**No POV:**

The Winx and Specialists prepared themselves for take off to the Dark Nebula. When they arrived, they find themselves in front of a dark forest.

"We need a plan." said Timmy.

"Okay, how 'bout - " began Stella.

"Who said you get to decide?" snapped Riven.

"Riven, calm down. You wanna rescue Musa or not?" asked Nabu.

"Fine, carry on with whatever you wanna say." huffed Riven crossing his arms crossly.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Stella glared at Riven, who just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "me and the rest of us except Riven will fight them and Riven will rescue Musa."

"Yeah, I don't think it will work very well with this plan of yours." mumbled Riven.

"You wanna rescue Musa or just stand here and complain all day?" snapped Stella clearly irritated with Riven.

"Look who's talking." Riven sneered at Stella but after earning himself a glare from Brandon and a look of disapproval from Helia and Nabu, he admitted defeat.

"Fine, whatever," sighed Riven. "let's go." And he started to walk towards the forest with the others following behind him.

**Musa's POV:**

I'm now in a castle dungeon. I don't know why they would brought me here, it's not like here is any cozier than the cave.

_**Flashback:**_

_"You will go to the castle to wait." said Jarad untying the rope on my ankle._

_"Why? What for?" I asked. "FYI, if you didn't noticed, I already said that I won't marry you, you bastard."_

_"You will." he simply replied._

_Grr__! I'm furious that he is so full of himself, thinking he can just swoop in and kidnap me, making me do whatever he wants, I'll make sure that he and Darcy will pay when I get out of here._

The next thing I know, I'm here in this dungeon.

"Well..well, lookie here." sneered Darcy as she stopped in front of my dungeon.

"What do you want, Darcy?" I spat with venom.

My wrists are tied with anti-magic rope, so I can't use any powers.

"I want...hmm, let me think...to rule the whole magical dimension, of course." she said. "Although I don't like the idea of you marrying my boyfriend, but I can cope with it if it means I can rule the magical dimension."

"Haven't you heard? Or you don't care? I. Am. Not. Marrying. Your. Stupid boyfriend. Not now, not ever. You can keep him for all I care." I told her like I'm talking to a child, saying one word slowly and separately while trying not to lash out at her, which is easy because my hands are tied.

"Oh, you can think all you want. But one thing's for sure, you will marry him and give us your powers." and with that, she transported herself to wherever it is she always go.

"Help me, Riven." I whispered even though I don't think he will and fell asleep. The ropes are draining my energy.

**With the Winx and Specialists...**

**No POV:**

"Oh no, I just broke one of my nails." complained Stella.

"Stella! Cut it out, don't be so dramatic. You can always book an appointment with a nail doctor or whatever it is you call it." groan Layla, tired of Stella complaining the minute they started the hike up the hill in the middle of the jungle.

"Look! There's a castle up there." shouted Tecna stopping and pointing at a castle on the top of the hill.

The Winx and Specialists quickly ran to the castle. There're guards around it.

"We'll never get in that castle." groaned Bloom.

"Wait a minute, I've got an idea." grinned Stella.

She walked up to the guards and said, "Sir, we're here for the wedding."

"Nobody can pass." grunted one of the guards gruffly.

"I asked nicely but you leave me no choice." Stella raised her hands and yelled, "Sunshine Ray!"

A flash bright light blinded the guards temporarily.

"Come on guys, it's only temporarily."

The girls and boys followed Stella into the castle. There, they found Musa being forced to wear a wedding ring.

"I won't and never will wear your slimy ring. You can give it to your bitchy girlfriend, Jarad." Musa was yelling in Jarad's face.

"You will." Jarad smirked and yelled, "Guards!"

Two guards came and one of them forcefully held out her hand while another one pinned her other arm to her side.

"Come on girls, Winx Enchantix!" Bloom yelled.

The girls transformed into their Enchantix and started shooting spells at Jarad. Darcy, who was leaning against the wall of the room lazily come to his aid.

"Hello, Winx. Long time no see." sneered Darcy. "But I'm afraid you won't save your friend. See? Jarad's already put the wedding ring on her finger." she pointed to where Musa lay weakly on the floor.

"Musa!" Riven ran to where Musa is and shakes her. "Musa! You will pay for this, Darcy!"

"Aw...Puppy dog, how cute." Darcy said.

Riven took out his sword and fought with Darcy. The girls joined in while the other boys fought Jarad.

"Puppy dog, don't you remember the good times we had? You wouldn't want to hurt your girlfriend, would you?" said Darcy dodging Riven's attack and shooting spells at him.

"Who said you're my girlfriend? I was under a spell put by you." Riven spat.

"Aw...It seem's like these pathetic friends of yours have brainwashed you. Well never mind, I'll help you put an end to your suffering and misery." Darcy replied with honey lightly coated over the venom dripping from her voice.

Darcy shot a powerful spell at Riven.

"Nightmare Darkness"

"Riven!" Riven looked to his right to find Musa charging at him, pushing him out of Darcy's spell making her trap in her spell.

"Pathetic pixies." snorted Darcy.

"Ahh!" Musa let out a blood-curling scream and fainted.

"Musa!" The girls ran to where Musa is.

* * *

**Oh cliffhanger (Sort of)! XD**

**How did I do? Now I don't know what to write in the next chapter. Please review or PM me if you can to give me some suggestions..! Thanks! :)**


	10. Layla's gone

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in a while. I really don't have any ideas until this morning. So anyway, here's chapter 10.**

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**kourtney: Thanks! :)**

**Random915: You'll find out soon enough... (if you keep reading! Mwahaha!)**

**Alex winx club: Thanks! Here's chapter 10..**

**Muriforever: Read and find out. And I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit short, 'cause I don't know what to write about. :P And thanks! P.S This chapter is also very short.**

**KiryuFanGirl: Thanks! This is basically based on Musa and Riven, but...keep reading! Haha.. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Layla/Aisha's gone**

**No POV:**

"Musa!"

"Darcy, you and Jarad will PAY for this!" Bloom cried. "WINX CONVERGENCE!"

The Winx held hands and form a semi-circle around Jarad and Darcy and yelled in turn.

"SUN OF SOLARIA!"

"DRAGON FIRE!"

"DIGITAL WEB!"

"MORPHIX WAVES!"

"POISONOUS IVY!"

A very bright light surround the Winx and suddenly flew towards Darcy and Jarad.

"Ahh! What is happening?" Darcy yelled unable to protect herself from the brightness.

After the light dimmed, the Specialists saw that Darcy and Jarad are in a digital cage covered with pink liquid and blinded with ivy. There is a fire dragon holding a ball of light in its jaws, circling the cage preventing them from escaping.

"Come on guys, we need to take Musa and them" Layla glare at Darcy and Jarad who tried but failed to get out. "to Alfea. Ms. Faragonda will know what to do."

The Winx and Specialists started to walk down the hill with Riven carrying Musa bridal style.

**Riven's POV:**

We finally made our way down the hill and started walking towards the ship. I looked down at Musa, who was very pale. She's so beautiful and perfect. I'm sorry Musa, you risk your life to safe me. I went inside the ship and putted her down on one of the bed chairs **(Chairs that can lean back and made into a bed...)** and took a few steps back to let Bloom and Flora check her.

"We need to get Musa to Alfea ASAP, or else I don't think she will wake up...forever." Flora said sadly whispering the last part.

Timmy and Tecna immediately started the ship and we all flew towards Alfea, full speed. We arrived at Alfea 20 minutes later, and I carried Musa bridal style into Nurse Ofelia's clinic. Bloom and Sky took Darcy and Jarad to Ms. Faragonda's office to tell her the situation while the rest of us went to Nurse Ofelia's office.

"Nurse Ofelia!" Stella burst into her office and shouted. "Nurse Ofelia, we need your help."

"I'm coming, no need to shout." Nurse Ofelia came out of the adjoining office beside the clinic. When she saw Musa in my arms, she cried: "Oh my! What happened to Musa?"

I laid Musa gently down on the sick bed and let Nurse Ofelia examine her. Not long after, Ms. Faragonda and Prof. Saladin came bursting in.

"What happened to Musa?"

"I suggest you all wait outside." Nurse Ofelia told us.

We nodded glumly and went to the waiting room opposite the clinic to wait.

**No POV:**

"Hey guys, have you seen Layla?" asked Bloom suddenly.

"Yeah, I think she go to her room 'cause she said something about having a headache." said Nabu.

"Oh, okay. We'll check up on her later."

Just then, Ms. Faragonda, Prof. Saladin and Nurse Ofelia came out of the clinic and went into the waiting room. The girls immediately went up to her and asked her all sorts of questions.

"Is she okay? Will she wake up? She's not dead is she?" Stella asked, practically screaming her head off.

"Stella!" the rest of the Winx chorused.

"What? I was just asking." protested Stella.

"Girls, calm down." Ms. Faragonda calmed the girls down before speaking. "We'll meet in my office in half and hour. In the meantime, you all go to your dorms to rest for a while. Boys, you too."

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda." the girls sulked to their room.

The Winx and Specialists sat in the Winx's common room.

"I hope Musa's okay." Flora sighed sadly.

"I'll go check on Layla." Stella said standing up.

Stella went into the room that she shared with Layla.

"Ahhhhh!"

"What's the matter, Stella?" the Winx and Specialists ran to Stella and Layla's room to find it in a mess.

"What happen?" asked Brandon.

"My room!" screeched Stella. "That's what happen, and where's Layla/Aisha?"

Everyone looked at Nabu.

"What are you all looking at?" Nabu asked. "I didn't do anything. I swear, she said she was going to her room."

"Whatever you say, right now we need to go to Ms. Faragonda's office." Sky sighed.

The Winx and Specialists went to Ms. Faragonda's office. Bloom knocked on the door and after hearing the reply, she opened the door and went in with the others following her.

"Girls and boys, please take a seat." Ms. Faragonda waved her hands and 10 more chairs magically appeared in front of her desk. The Winx and Specialists all took a seat and waited for Ms. Faragonda start talking.

"Well...as you all know, Musa was hit by a very powerful spell and it have sucked a lot of energy from her, so now she's very weak and won't wake up for a few weeks." Ms. Faragonda started.

The girls gasped at the news.

"But she _will_ wake up, right?" Sky asked anxiously.

"Yes, she needs to rest in order to recover her energy. But her heartbeat is very stable, so don't you all worry."

The girls and boys all sighed in relief.

"But Ms. Faragonda, Layla's gone." Nabu said.

"What?" Ms. Faragonda gasped, wide eyed.

* * *

**Oh no! Musa won't wake up for a few weeks. What will happen to her when she wake up, and where is Layla? Stay tune! And don't forget to review!**


	11. Help from Icy and Stormy?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update for a long time.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Help from Icy and Stormy?**

**No POV:**

"What happened?" Ms. Faragonda asked with concern for Layla.

"Well, Nabu said that Layla have a headache and she was going to her room. When Stella went to check on her, she found that the room they share was trashed and Layla gone." Bloom explained.

"Alright girls, you and the Specialists go back to your dorms to rest and I'll call you all if I find anything. Meanwhile, Tecna and Timmy try to detect where Layla could be. Oh and girls? I'm sorry to tell you this but Darcy and Jarad escaped while I'm at Nurse Ofelia's office."

"Oh no."

"I'll think of where they might be, but you all should rest now."

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda."

The girls and boys went back to the Winx's dorm. There they find Layla sitting on the couch, unharmed.

"Layla! Where have you been?" Stella cried.

"Um...You might not believe this, but..." Layla trailed off.

"But what? Sweetie, you can tell us." Flora pushed her to talk gently.

"Okay." Layla took a deep breath and said really quick. "IcyandStormyhavedecidedtohelpus."

"WHAT?!" the Winx and Specialists yelled.

"Wait, what did you just say? And why did all of you look so surprised?" Stella asked confusedly.

"She just said that Icy and Stormy have decided to help us." Musa explained impatiently.

"WHAT?!"

"Exactly." Timmy nodded.

"Yeah, just now Icy and Stormy appear in front of me when I'm in my room." Layla explained.

"Then if they're here to help, how come the room is trashed?" asked Stella.

"Well..." Layla smiled sheepishly.

_**Flashback:**_

**_Layla's POV:_**

_I was resting in my room because I have a terrible headache. Suddenly, Icy and Stormy appeared out of thin air._

_"What do you want?" I growled at them._

_"Sheesh, no need to be all defensive...We're just here to... - " Icy started._

_But I did not give her time to finished, because I've already transformed._

_"WINX ENCHANTIX!"_

_"Morphix Attack!" I shot the spell at Stormy._

_"Oof.." Stormy went flying to Stella's side of the room and bumped into her wardrobe causing the wardrobe to fall over and the clothes to land on Stormy._

_"Stop that you, stupid pixie." Icy growled and shot a spell at me._

_"Ice Spiral!"_

_I dodged the attack and shot another spell at her._

_"Enchanted Morphix!" I aimed it at her feet causing her to be stuck._

_"Curses!" She bent down and touched the Morphix making it freeze and shatter.. "Ice shard!"_

_Just then Stormy have recovered from my previous attack and was now helping Icy in attacking me._

_"Tornado Force!" she shot the spell at me._

_I dodged the spell and shot more spells at Icy and Stormy._

_"Two vs one. Isn't that not fair?" I smirked at Icy. "I think one of you should sit out and just watch."_

_"Ugh! I've had enough with her!" Stormy yelled._

_She and Icy joined hands and yelled: "Icicle Tornado!"_

_I was sucked into the tornado and brought to their lair._

_"Icicle Barrage!" Icy aimed it at my feet making me hard to move._

_"What do you want with me? Let me go!" I shouted at them._

_"Nah-uh, not until you help us defeat Darcy." Icy shook one of her fingers in a no-no action._

_"Defeat Darcy? But I thought she's your sister." I asked confuse._

_"She is, was, but she's ganging up with that Jarad guy and trying to take our powers." Icy started._

_"She had already took one forth of our powers for him, and she's coming for more." Stormy finished._

_"Oh... I knew Darcy was the evilest of you three, but what I didn't know was she's so greedy for power that she was willing to take your powers for her own benefit."_

_"So now, you go back to your sucker school and tell your dumb pixie friends to help us. You'll help us and at the same time, we'll help you."_

_"Fine, but first you need to stop calling us names like 'pixies', 'dummies' or anything. You call us by our names, and we'll consider helping you two. Get it?"_

_"Fine, whatever. It's fun calling these names."_

_"And you need to let me go."_

_"Yeah alright. But I better hear some good news when I come visit you tomorrow." Icy warned and let me go._

_She transported me back to Alfea._

**No POV:**

"Okay, so now Icy and Stormy wants our help and in turn they'll help us, right?" Timmy double checked.

"Right." Layla confirmed. "How's Musa doing?"

"Ms. Faragonda said that the spell Darcy used was very powerful and have sucked a lot of energy out of Musa." Flora began.

"She won't wake up for a few weeks in order to restore her energy." Stella continued.

"But Ms. Faragonda said that her heartbeat is stable, so you needn't worry." Tecna finished.

"Oh...Okay."

**The next day...**

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" yelled Stella trying to wake Layla up.

"What is it?" asked a groggy Layla.

"Don't tell me you'forgotten. We're going to visit Musa then we need to go shopping!"

"Yes yes, no I haven't forgotten and can you please stop jumping on me?"

"Oops, sorry. Now get ready, we'll be waiting for you in the common room."

After Layla finished getting ready, she went to the common room just as Icy and Stormy step out of a portal.

"So, pixies what's your answer?"

"Didn't I tell you? Don't. Call. Us. Pixies." Layla snapped.

"Oops..." Stormy smiled sheepishly and blush.

"Wow! I didn't know Stormy can blush." teased Stella like they're best friends. The Specialists except Riven chuckled..

"Whatever, it's fun. But are you all gonna help us or what?" Icy rolled her eyes and asked.

"Yes. But now, we're gonna visit Musa." Layla replied.

"Okay, can we tag along?"

"I didn't know you knew how to ask nicely for something you want, but sure."

**Two weeks later...**

**Musa's POV:**

Oww...I felt a pain in my chest. I opened my eyes to see the Winx, Specialists, Icy and Stormy crowding around me. Wait... Icy and Stormy? What're they doing here?

"Finally you woke up." Layla said with a sigh of relief.

I guess I've worried them.

"Quick, go fetch Nurse Ofelia and Ms. Faragonda." Stella told Brandon.

"What're Icy and Stormy doing here?" I asked the Winx.

"They're helping us defeat Darcy."

"Huh? Defeat Darcy? Why?" I turned to Icy and Stormy. "Isn't she one of you?"

"Yes but..."

Icy, Stormy, the Specialists and the Winx explain the whole Darcy Jarad thing, and how they're helping my friends, and how they need my supersonic hearing to help them detect Darcy and Jarad's whereabouts.

"So how're you feeling, Musa?" Stormy asked.

"Wait, am I hearing right or did she just call me Musa, and not 'pixie'?" I asked the Winx pointing at Stormy. They nodded.

"They've already promised not to call us names." Flora explained.

"Okayyy..." I dragged out the word, letting the information sink in. "Anyway, thanks for asking, Stormy. I'm fine, actually." I smiled at her, and surprisingly, she smiled back.

Just then, Brandon came in with Nurse Ofelia and Ms. Faragonda.

* * *

**Yay! Finally, Musa decided to wake up. And turns out Layla wasn't kidnapped. PM me or review to give me some ideas on what I should write in the next chapter.**


	12. I don't need a guardian

**Hey, sorry I haven't update in...how long was it? A month, I think. No, two days until a month. Anyway, I'm so so sorry that I haven't been updating this story. So...here's chapter 12.**

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Random915: Thanks! Sorry I haven't update in a while.  
**

**Muriforever: Thanks! I'll do my best.  
**

**Alex winx club: Haha..Yeah. Thanks, and here's chapter 12.  
**

**Paige A: Maybe. I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I don't need a guardian**

**No POV:**

"Girls and boys, please wait outside. I need to check Musa for a minute." Nurse Ofelia told the Winx, Specialists and Icy and Stormy.

"Yes, Nurse Ofelia."

After a few minutes, Nurse Ofelia came out of the room Musa's in.

"Alright, now you all can go in. But I need someone to be her guardian for a few days, because she's still a bit weak and may fall again. Plus, Darcy and Jarad are still on the loose." she said.

"Riven can." Stella pushed Riven to the front.

"Hey! Watch it!" Riven grunted not liking being pushed around.

"Okay." Nurse Ofelia smiled and went to her office.

The girls all charged into the room.

"What did Nurse Ofelia say?"

"When can you be checked out?"

"How 'bout we go shopping later?"

The girls crowded around Musa and shot her a lot of questions.

"Whoa whoa, calm down girls." Musa laughed. "The answer for your question, Bloom: Nurse Ofelia said that I'll be fully recovered in a few days, and that I should take it lightly. And Layla, maybe later in the evening. As for the shopping Stella, thanks but no thanks, I think I'll pass this time."

"Aww...I was hoping that you could try out the dress I saw this morning." Stella pouted and Brandon wrapped his arm around her.

"Maybe in a few weeks." Musa replied. _Or hopefully never._

"A few weeks!"

The girls laughed at Stella's reaction. The girls chatted with Musa for a while. The boys went back to Red Fountain and Icy and Stormy went back to their home, or their 'lair'. Musa got checked out that evening and she decided to take a walk around Magix.

"But before you go, let me make a call first." Stella said stopping Musa and taking out her phone.

"What's up with her?" Musa ask the girls about Stella's behavior.

The girls smile knowingly to each other.

"Okay darling, now you can go. And expect someone at the gate waiting for you." Stella informed Musa.

"Whatever."

Musa went to Alfea's front gate to see a not-so-happy Riven leaning on his hoverbike.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" Musa asked him.

"Waiting for you, what else?" Riven mumbled in reply.

"Waiting for me? Why?" Musa asked in confusion.

**Riven's POV:**

Musa is so beautiful in her shirt and shorts. Oh, what am I thinking! Stupid me, I'm not really falling for her, am I?!

"Nurse Ofelia said somebody need to be your guardian, and that stupid blonde friend of yours pushed me out." I answered her question.

"I don't need a guardian, I'm old enough to take care of myself, and that 'stupid blonde' friend of mine - as you like to call it has a name, and her name is Stella." she said 'stupid blonde' with air-quotes.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever, now are you planning on getting on the bike?" I ask her pointing to my hoverbike.

"No, I'm actually not planning to go on that bike. You can go back to Red Fountain and I can take my walk myself." with that she stormed off into the forest.

Crap, I've made her mad, now what am I gonna do? I followed her into the forest.

"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you, I don't need a guardian."

"Who says? What if Darcy and Jarad attack you again? You're still weak, you know?" I tried to reason with her.

"Oh look who's talking. Mr I'm-tough-and-grumpy actually have a heart." she said sarcastically.

Sometimes she really gets on my nerve.

"At least I'm better than you. You're not fully recovered and yet you go around denying the help that you need." I snapped at her.

She stop, turned around and said to me, "I don't need any help." with that she turned around and walked deeper into the forest.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted to her.

She didn't listen and keep on continue her way. I sighed and followed her.

**No POV:**

After some time, Musa suddenly stopped causing Riven to bumped into her.

"Ouch, why did you stop?" he asked annoyed.

"Because... I've reach where I want to go." she replied in a matter-of-fact tone..

They're in front of a lake and waterfall.

"What is this place?" Riven asked Musa.

"I call this place Silent Falls. I think I'm the only one who knows about this place." she replied.

"Why do you call this place Silent Falls? It's not even quiet, the sound is deafening. And why do you think that you're the only one who knows about it?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"No reason. Just because."

"Oh."

The two sat down on the grass at the edge of the lake and enjoyed the view.

Suddenly, Darcy and Jarad appeared out of no where and Jarad tried to grab Musa, while Darcy shot spells at Riven.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!" Musa transformed and started shooting spells at Jarad while Riven try to block the spells coming from Darcy.

"Twister Spiral!" Jarad shouted.

A tornado with icicles swirling inside headed towards Musa.

"AHHHHHH!" she lets out a blood-curling scream before falling to the ground.

"Musa!" Riven turned to find the Winx running through the forest to where Musa is.

"Come on, Winx!" Bloom yelled. "WINX ENCHANTIX!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger...! (Sort of) What will happen to Musa now? And how will Riven react? Find out in the next chapter.**** Review!  
**


	13. Winx vs Darcy and Jarad

**Hi! I've deleted the old Chapter 13 and put this up. Also, I've edited the previous chapters and add a little bit of details in some of the chapters. So if you have time, please read back some of the chapters. Thanks and here's the new Chapter 13. ^^**

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**Muriforever: Musa is alright. (I think, it depends. :P) So don't you worry and here's the next chapter.**

**Iris: Thanks for taking some of your time to read my story. :) So here's the next story. (Don't have to wait any longer! YAY! Haha.. XD)**

**minisilver20: I know the feeling. ('Cause I've waited for a lot of stories to update.) So without further ado, Chapter 13, here we come!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Winx vs Darcy and Jarad**

**No POV:**

The girls transformed and flew up to meet Jarad and Darcy in the eye.

"Girls, let's split up." Tecna said. "Bloom and Stella attack Darcy, 'cause light vs dark. Me and Layla attack Jarad. Our spells can trap his ice and storms. Flora, you try to heal Musa." the girls nodded, and each go to their appointed places.

"You're gonna wish you were never born." Bloom said before yelling, "Fusion Fire!" she shot beams of fire energy towards Darcy.

"Light Wave!" Stella forms small yellow orbs of light and throws it towards Darcy.

"Shadow Shield!" Darcy puts up a shield. "Pathetic pixies, is that the best you can do? Well, take this! Wave of Confusion!" she creates multiple clones of herself and shot spells at Bloom and Stella.

While Bloom and Stella were busy with Darcy, Tecna and Layla were having troubles with Jarad.

"Morphix Attack!" Layla shots several balls of morphix at Jarad to have them pierce through by the icicles summoned by Jarad.

"Magnetic Storm!" Tecna releases green streams of electricity at Jarad.

"Black Hole!" he opened a black hole in front of him which sucked in Tecna's attack. "You pixies are useless. Lightning Ice!" he points his hands, palms out at Layla and Tecna. Lightning mix with ice spring from his palms and sped towards Tecna and Layla.

**Riven's POV:**

The Winx transformed and started fighting Jared and Darcy. Bloom and Stella seemed to have Darcy under control but Tecna and Layla are struggling with Jared. As I watch them fight, I saw Flora flying down to where me and Musa was.

"How is she?" she asked me. "How did she fain?"

I explain the situation impatiently to her. After I finished, Flora knelt down beside Musa and muttered a spell. A bowl of greenish mixture magically appeared in Flora's waiting hands. She fed it to Musa and sat back on her heel to wait for the potion to take action.

* * *

**I know it's a lot shorter than the old Chapter 13, but I like this better. The next chapter will be longer (I hope). So please wait patiently. Haha!**

**Also for some of you who didn't read the old Chapter 13 before I deleted it, there's a Guest reviewer who complained that the mixed POVs I'm doing are very confusing. So, if you will, please tell me what you think of the mixed POVs in the reviews or you can simply PM me. If a lot of you don't like it, I'll just do one POV per chapter.**


	14. One down, one to go

**Sorry for not updating for a while, I'm working on a new story and I think that's the best story I've wrote so far. (If I can, I'll definitely favorite that story. :P - Please don't think of me as self-centered, or whatever.) Anyway, I give you chapter 14, so... please ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: One down, one to go**

**Flora's POV:**

"Ack." Musa suddenly sat up and coughed.

I patted her on the back until she calmed down.

"What was that thing?" Musa glared at the potion in my hand.

"This is the Dcremouson Potion." I told her.

"The Decer-what potion?" Musa stared at me like I was crazy. "You know what? Never mind. What am I doing here anyway?"

She tried to stand up but her knees buckled beneath her, I tried to catch her but Riven held her up.

"Hey! Get your hands off me."

"Unless you can stand, I don't think so." Riven smirked and Musa looked away.

"Stay here, I'm going to help the girls." I said and flew up towards where Tecna and Layla was fighting Jarad.

**Musa's POV:**

I watched Flora flew towards Layla and Tecna and helped them fight Jarad. That bastard, he kidnapped me and now he's fighting my friends.

"I hate this." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Riven, who was holding me to his chest asked.

I crossed my arms and said in a louder voice.

"I hate it when my girls are up there fighting Darcy and Jared while I'm here doing nothing. I hate feeling this useless."

"You're weak. You can't even stand." he led me to a flat boulder and made me sat down before he sat down beside me.

"So? I can fly." I retorted.

"You don't even have the energy to transform, how can you fly?" he shot back

Right.

**Riven's POV:**

Musa was quiet for some time. Probably thinking and plotting revenge on Jared. I smirked and took the time to admire her.

"Why do you care anyway?" she suddenly spoke up and turned to look at me.

I quickly look away.

"Huh? What?"

"Why do you care? Why do you care if I have the energy or not? Why are you here taking care of me?"

Shit. Why did she have to ask these questions out of all the questions in the dimension.

"Hello? Riven?" she waved her hand in front of my face.

I growled and grabbed her hand.

"I care, because..." I trailed off and let go of her hand.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Because?" she prompted.

"Because I kinda sorta like you." I mumbled hoping she won't hear, but it seems like Lady Luck was not on my side.

"What?"

"Because I like you. Happy?" I snapped and instantly looked away.

She stared at me and we sat in silence. Suddenly she kissed me on the cheek. I looked at her in surprise.

"I like you, too." she wrapped her arms around me and leaned into me.

I smiled and brought her closer to me.

**Bloom's POV:**

"You won't get away with this, Darcy." I yelled and shot balls of fire at her.

She dodged all of them but a strand of her long hair caught of fire.

"Ahh!" she tried bating if with her hands.

While she was distracted, I nodded at Stella. We joined hands and shouted in turn.

"Full Dragon Energy!"

"Sunbeam Power!"

When Darcy realized what we were trying to do, she tried to put up a shield but failed to do so. Our attack hit her square in the chest and she started to fell. Stella swooped in to catch her mid-fall.

**Jared's POV:**

"Darcy!" I yelled when I saw Darcy had fallen.

She was defeated by that pesky Dragon fairy. The nature fairy, princess of Andros, the techno geek tried to do a convergence while I was distracted, looking at Darcy, but I put up a shield just in time.

"This isn't over. I will come back for Darcy. Just you wait." I threatened and teleported Praculus.

I used my stone to suck some powers out of some passing witches before going back to my hideout.

**Tecna's POV:**

We floated and landed on the ground where Musa and Riven was. We de-transformed and turned towards Musa and Riven. Surprisingly, Riven's arms were around Musa, and she didn't make any action to get out of his arms. I smiled to myself and started walking towards Alfea with the Winx and Riven.

"So, Musa." Layla started.

I could see the cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Are you and Riven together?"

Musa blushed and Riven scowled at Layla. They're the perfect couple.

"N-no." Musa stammered. "He's just holding me up."

"Right. As if we believe that." I teased her and moved to where Stella was struggling with Darcy and lend her a hand.

"Thanks, Tec." Stella thanked me gratefully and I smiled at her in return.

"Come on, girls. Let's leave these two be." Flora told us.

Musa shot her a grateful look but it quickly turned into a glare with Flora's next words.

"You can clearly see they're together."

We laughed and walked a few steps ahead towards Alfea, leaving Musa and Riven, who was 'holding' her up. When we reached Alfea, we immediately went to Ms. Faragonda's office with Darcy and Riven went back to Red Fountain.

"Girls," Ms. Faragonda greeted us when we walked into her office.

Me and Stella laid Darcy on the sofa and went to stand behind the other girls.

"I see you've managed to defeat Darcy. Well done, girls."

"We do what we can." Stella grinned while inspecting her nails to see if they're chipped or broken while carrying Darcy.

"Yes indeed, and we are very grateful to have you girls."

"But Ms. Faragonda, Jared disappeared before we can even make a dented in him." Layla said. "He's too strong."

"From the information I gathered, Jared had been taking a fraction of the witches' powers from Cloud Tower."

"What!" we exclaimed.

"He can do that?" Bloom spoke up.

"Yes, apparently, he can."

"But I thought Darcy only gave him Icy and Stormy's powers. He's not a magical being, so how can he take others' powers?" Musa looked confused.

"He found a precious stone while on the Dark Nebula. It gave him the ability to suck a fraction of other fairies, witches or wizards' powers. Even though it has a limited degree, he is still considered strong."

"Then how do we get rid of him?" Stella whined. "He's like an annoying pest who keeps flying in front of us but are out of reach and can't be swatted."

"True that." Musa nodded.

"I don't know, girls. I'm sorry. I'll try to find a way to defeat him. Darcy will stay here, I'll put a spell on her so that she won't wake up for a while. Meanwhile," Ms. Faragonda messaged the bridge of her nose. "you girls should get some rest."

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda."

We let ourselves out of Ms. Faragonda's office and walked quietly towards our dorm. Even though no one was saying it out loud, there's only one thing on our mind; _'How can we defeat Jared?'_

* * *

**There you go, this chapter's longer than the previous one. (As promised ;)) So what do you think? How will the girls defeat Jared? Will Musa and Riven admit their relationship? Stay tune!**

**P.S There's six POVs in this chapter. I broke the record! (maybe) Woo Hoo!**


End file.
